


Rocky Mountain Hook Up

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aussie!Reader, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, Reader Insert, Reader-Interactive, prompt, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Prompt Requested by @samtomydeanwinchester: Aussie!Reader meets Sam on her trip to the US and fluff explodes.</p>
<p>Warning: none? Bad Australian appropriation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocky Mountain Hook Up

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: shout out to Chels (samtomydeanwinchester) for elaborating on the prompt and giving me australian research. sorry if it’s not aussie enough or if it’s cheesy.

Nearly 20 hours of air travel had left you with a perpetually numb arse. Not that you should be complaining. You’d been planning your trip from Australia to the States for almost a year.

Colorado was only your first stop; the Rocky Mountains were calling out for a backpacker like you. You’d rented a ute and driven the Trail Ridge Road in the Rocky Mountain National Park on your first day. It’d been a good drive and a lovely beginning to your tour.

After a night in Estes Park, you jumped back onto the highway and ended up in a town called Glenwood Springs. It appeared that the hot springs was one of the town’s greater tourist attractions. The naturally hot mineral pool sounded great. Especially after you went hiking today.

You’d started with some short trails around town. You’d backpacked the eastern coast in Australia a couple of time when you went on holiday from your home in Central Queensland. But you’d underestimated the altitude here…the trails has been labeled easy but that’s not how it felt.

At 11 am, you checked in to the Glenwood Canyon Resort. It was definitely a beautiful place, very mountain-y, very rustic; you could liken it to a giant log cabin. Exactly what you’d expected. But you didn’t even give yourself a chance to relax in your hotel room. You’d found a brochure for a hike you couldn’t resist.

Hanging Lake was more beautiful than the brochure. But what the bloody pamphlet had neglected to mention was that it was rated as difficult. The steep 3+ kilometer hike had been worth it. You’d taken plenty of pictures that arvo but when you got back to the hotel you were absolutely knackered. The only thing keeping you from collapsing into bed was your grumbling stomach.

After a quick shower, you dressed in a tank top and your best pair of trakky-dacks and a pair of thongs. You headed down to the hotel cafe and bar. It didn’t matter that you weren’t dressed up. You weren’t on vacation for any hook ups. You were here for the scenery. You set yourself up at one end of the bar.

You greet the bartender with your customary “G'day mate” as he hands you a menu. You scan it, your stomach hoping for a good sanga or banger. But you quickly realize that even a sanga is going to be Americanized.

“Can I get you something to drink?” the bartender asks you.

“Nah, yeah mate, can I get the best Colorado beer you have and the elk burger?”

“Sure,” the bartender replies, writing down your order.

“Thanks, mate.” The bloke was nice enough not to pry like some bartenders. You’d expected to have people commenting on your accent, but so far not yet.

After receiving your meal, you eat in silence, observing the people who walked in. No one seems interesting until two lookers walked in. Both of them are tall, ridiculously handsome and wearing plaid flannels and jeans. The taller one with long brown hair looks like a sexy lumberjack who’s natural habitat is the Colorado landscape.

The two blokes sit together at the other end of the bar, fully engrossed in their conversation. You ignore them after a while, fully enjoying your beer and elk burger. Movement out of the corner of your eye and one of the men speaking catches your attention.

“See ya in the morning, Sammy,“ the shorter bloke said to the handsome long haired bloke. You don’t pay him any mind until he sidles up to you, sliding into the seat next to you.

“Hi,” he greets you, “I’m Sam,” he offers you his hand. You shake it.

“Y/N, nice to meet you mate.“ He gives you an adorable upside down grin.

“Where are from?”

“I’m an Aussie.“ Sam’s eyebrows raise up even though he shouldn’t be surprised since your accent is strong. “Where are you from?” You jokingly ask. He chuckles, flashing you a white smile. He humored you and answered ‘Kansas,’ a state that isn’t on your list to visit. You ask him what it’s like and he describes it to the best of his ability because he moved around a lot growing up.

“Can I buy you a drink.“ he asks.

"Yeah no, I don’t think I need another drink. But you could pass me the tomato sauce?” Sam chuckles, shrugging off your rejection of his offer. He points at the tomato sauce bottle.

“You mean the ketchup?“ You smirk at him. You aren’t unfamiliar with non-Aussies commenting on your vocabulary.

“Get stuffed,” you tease. Sam tosses his head back with a hearty laugh. You offer him a French fry, teasing him about the salad you’d seen him eat earlier. He accepts your offer and you’d be lying if seeing him lick the salt off his pink lips doesn’t tantalize you.

As the two of you continue to talk–Sam being very interested in your trip to the States and your life back home–you eventually take him up on his offer for a drink…or two. Your thongs and trakky-dacks do not seem to deter his advances. At one point, he tucks your hair behind your ear and in another moment his hand brushes over your knee.

He asks you about your hike and you show him your pictures of Hanging Lake. He gets close to you, leaning in to look at your phone. His face is so close to yours that when you turn your head to look at him, your stare locks with his hazel eyes.

His smile fades when he realizes his proximity to your mouth. He bites his lip gently before releasing it and leaning in to press a soft chaste kiss to you lips. It sends a pleasurable jolt through and straight down your body. Even though you had never intended to hook up during your tour of the States, you tell yourself that the landscape wasn’t the only scenery you should be enjoying.

You kissed Sam again, letting your hand slide up his thigh. He gives you that adorable upside down grin again which this time implies that he might be interested.

“Do you want to get out of here?“

Sam flashed you that brilliant smile once more and laced his fingers through yours, taking hold of your hand. He replies as he gets to his feet, "sure.”

^actual pic I took. Prettier picture I found on google below. v


End file.
